Letras en rosa
by Mattdreams
Summary: John suspiró, derrotado. Realmente Sherlock tenía razón, no iba a conseguir nada dejando que eso le afectase ¿Qué era molesto? Sí, pero tampoco era tan importante. / SherlockJohn... como todos mis fics, pero este más explicito   U


**N/A: **Buenos días por la mañana! Buenas tardes por la tarde! Y buenas noches por la noche!

Hoy es el día de subir fics de Sherlock XD Pero es que el de "Onda polar" estaba pendiente de subir... y este lo acabo de terminar n3n

Pues este fic tampoco ha sido todo obra mía. El anterior porque nos pasó de verdad XDDD Y este está basado en un rol muy moñas que tuvimos mi John y yo tras descubrir que en Antena 3 (un canal de TV aquí en España) si poner Sherlock en BOSE, los subtitulos de John son en rosa clarito XD

Y la verdad, oye, que a lo tonto a lo tonto, la escena quedó super bonita 8D Me ha faltado escribir un detalle sobre la primera vez que se conocen, pero ese ya será otro fic.

Asi que solo me queda dedicarselo al co-autor de este relato, por asi llamarlo, que no es otro que Nico, por rolearlo conmigo XD

Y disfrutad de la lecutra tanto como yo al crearlo!

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>John cerró el portátil de golpe. Después se arrepintió por la excesiva fuerza, asi que levantó de nuevo la pantalla y la cerró otra vez, pero esta vez lentamente.<p>

Obviamente, aquella acción pasó desapercibida para Sherlock, que levantó la mirada del libro y se quedó con los ojos fijos en él, intentando averiguar a qué había venido todo eso:

- ¿Qué has leído?- no había otra explicación.

- Gay. Me han llamado gay.- contestó entre dientes, con la mandíbula ferozmente apretada.- Y no solo eso, si no que las letras eran en rosa, y la frase en sí era "el gay John Watson se nos ha adelantado a todos y ha pescado al detective más deseado del mundo"

Esta vez si que no pudo controlarse y se levantó, aventando la silla hacia atrás con fuerza. Igual que había pasado antes, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se arrepintió, pero como reforzando el punto de su mensaje, se mordió la mejilla por dentro y no se giró para recolocarla, si no que en vez de eso murmuró:

- Idiotas todos.

- ¿Por?

- Nada en especial.

- No, explícate.

Sabía que John odiaba que le dijera aquella dichosa palabra, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera se fijó en qué esta saliera de entre sus labios:

- Iba a decir que no soy gay. Pero creo que ese argumento no es una respuesta apropiada.

Aquella contestación dejó mudo a Sherlock durante unos segundos:

- No.- sentenció con voz ronca.- No es una respuesta apropiada. Pero de todas formas, ¿por qué ibas a decir eso?

- Déjalo.- dijo con un suspiro, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.- Ya no importa.

- No, quiero que me lo digas.

Pero John ignoró la contestación de su compañero. Necesitaba tomarse un buen té, asi que se dirigió a la cocina, sin prestar atención a ninguno de los intentos de Sherlock para que le respondiese. Total, sabía como acabaría aquella conversación si continuaban en esa línea, mejor era evitarla:

- A mí me han llegado a pedir que firme el sujetador de una mujer cuando lo llevaba puesto. Sé que lo que diga la gente en internet, o dónde sea, es bastante molesto, pero lo mejor es no hacerle caso alguno.- dijo Sherlock como quien no quiere la cosa desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Aquella frase sí que no pudo ignorarla.

John enarcó una ceja, dejando una taza en la encimera, girándose para mirar a Sherlock sobre su hombro, un tanto cuanto sorprendido por lo que acababa de confesarle:

- ¿En serio? ¿Y lo firmaste?- no pudo evitar preguntar curioso.

- Obviamente no.- murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Bueno, era de esperar.- comentó mientras volvía a girarse para acabar de prepararse el té.- Eres muy popular, Sherlock.

- Tú también lo eres.

- ¿El qué? ¿Popular? Creo que entre las mujeres me ganas.

El detective chasqueó la lengua mientras se enderezaba y caminaba para poder colocarse justo detrás de John:

- Eso es algo que me molesta.

- ¿Y por qué? Justo acabas de decir que es mejor no hacerles caso, ¿no?

- Es mejor no hacerles caso mientras no te asalten en un baño público y te pidan que firmes su ropa interior.

Aquello arrancó una risita a Watson mientras terminaba de echar dos cucharillas de azúcar en su taza:

- Creo que deberías a empezar a tener más cuidado.

- Tranquilo, puedo manejar esas situaciones.

- Entonces tengo suerte de no ser acosado de esa manera.

- Claro, solo eres famoso en internet por ser el gay que pescó al detective.

John suspiró, derrotado. Realmente Sherlock tenía razón, no iba a conseguir nada dejando que eso le afectase ¿Qué era molesto? Sí, pero tampoco era tan importante. No era plato de buen gusto el saber que en alguna conversación, unas personas desconocidas estuvieran hablando sobre cuantas veces se habrían acostado Sherlock y él. Pero tampoco iba a afectar a su día a día.

Se giró de nuevo para darle la razón, pero en su lugar recibió los labios de Holmes. Bueno, si esa era una manera de callarle no le importaba en absoluto.


End file.
